The Life of Soma Cruz
by tamaraniantuesday
Summary: Yo, back with one of my favorite crossover genres, two of some of the world's to exist, mashing into one, maybe some Soma X monster girls action? ;) some monstrous battles & ownage perhaps? You'll find all here, hurry into my little shop uwu


**Rosario Vampire belongs to Shueisha and Akihisa Ikeda. Castlevania belongs to Konami**

 **talking:** "Soma Kurusu"

 **thinking:** _'Moka Akashiya'_

 **A change in voice: "Soma Cruz"**

 **Monster thinking/demonic announcement: _'Akasha Bloodriver'_**

Soma Cruz had no response ready for when a letter was sent to him about some 'Yokai Academy', he'd already seen enough monsters throughout his life, from his very first winged skeleton to Chaos itself, which didn't settle too well with his stomach after he decided to keep his powers and keep a piece of chaos itself, he hated to admit it but he liked the power.

"Soma!" His childhood friend, and former crush, Mina Hakuba, greeted him, with a disturbing level of exuberance, considering he was the new Lord of Night.

"Mina" Soma exhaled, a smile stretching across his face, sometimes the darkness got too much for him and depressed him, Mina was his light, having seen some of the same shit me did that same night in well, _his_ Castle considering he owned it now.

"What's up Soma? Something bothering you? You can't hide anything from me i know when something is off with you, it's _my_ job to weird you out!" Exclaimed Mina, pouting out and crossing her arms indignantly, before breaking down into laughter alongside him, she actually did somehow manage to stupify him even after all he's seen, he knew there was no one else that could accomplish that, maybe.

"Please don't make a repeat of last week, whenever i inhale i can still taste shrimp, but aside from deadly gasses created from supposedly non toxic seafoods-" he glared at Mina on this one, she coughed into her arm and looked away at that. "-I got invited to a weird sounding school, which isn't sounding _too_ bad considering I've been letting grades drop recently." he finished with a nervous chuckle, Mina glared at him harder at this, she was adamant about getting to the same college as him and he wouldn't get there with bad grades.

" _Hmph_..how weird?" She asked after a second of her indignant huff, she was curious, Arikado kept way too many secrets while she was stuck in the beginning of that courtyard, she remembered annoying him countless hours with her whining until he just up and left, oops.

"..Yokai Academy, either a Halloween gag or a school for actual Monsters, I'm..intrigued, but, i don't know, I've seen enough already, will they be civil?" He looked to her for counsel, her opinion meant more to him than the world's, power didn't matter, he'd trust her with a stake, his life.

"Hmm, maybe? Ok but can i come along?" She asked, her face scrunched up in thought, she couldn't lie, she was interested.

"I don't think the letter said i could bring along another person, but you can come to see it, i promise." Soma smiled, he can and should make it happen, he was Lord Dracula, she _would_ be coming along with him.

"Ok! Ooh! Soma! Creepy bus driver at 10 o' clock! Lookin right at you!" Mina shamelessly pointed at the guy, clad in shadows his cap, true to her word he was indeed behind the wheel of a short, yellow bus.

"Oh great, he even feels creepy." Soma sighs. "Well, let's go greet him." He said, grabbing Mina's hand and walking towards his certain doom, there better not be a succubus there..

 **and DONE! Hi guys I'm back and I'm dumb and I'm sorry, i really needa work on updating more, I've learned a lot and I'm gonna rework lots of stories, LOOKIN AT YOU DBZ STORY, still gonna be fem Broly X Vegetasei Naruto, but better, and so many other stories, I'm nixing the incest in the Naruto and any of my future stories, let's nix any bashing, Ichigo will be redone, Unohana will still hound after him, she's a strength junkie with a soft inside, he's her ideal man, age clearly hasn't affected her, she's fuckin immortal in looks, and much much more, OH, Zelda, that will be redone, needs to be better, Midna x Link always tho they're so together holy fuck**


End file.
